


The Closure

by Dreams_of_my_Waking_Mind (StrawbunnyHunny)



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7724863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawbunnyHunny/pseuds/Dreams_of_my_Waking_Mind





	The Closure

“You mind getting my stuff for me from that table?”

“That one? There’s a chick sitting there. Chicks are crazy. I don’t mess with them, you know me. Nuh-uh T, I’ll stay right here. You go get your own stuff.”

I heard a sigh, then footsteps in my direction. My eyes stayed focused on the paper I was writing on, my face impassive and carefully neutral. The chair across from me scraped against the floor as it was dragged out, letting out a soft creak as someone sat down.

 _List the values of sin_ – I read off the papers adjacent to my notebook without looking up, just before a large hand descended on top and attempted to drag it away. My own hand shot out to grab the other end of it, stopping him.

“These belong to me. Why do you have them?” His familiar voice made me inwardly flinch, but my grip on the papers didn’t falter.

“They’re for practice,” I said softly. “I didn’t take a math course this semester.”

His hand jerked slightly, but mine didn’t give. The words I’d written down began to blur in my left eye. I blinked as hard as I could to clear my vision.

“Let me finish this page.” My voice broke a bit. “Please.” _How embarrassing. I hope he didn’t hear that._

Slowly, his hand released the paper. Only then did I dare to glance up at him. The eyes of a boy I once knew looked back at me from across the coffee table. Even though they were narrowed and tense with frustration, they were still as vivid as I remembered. My throat tightened as the memories came flooding back. He must’ve seen something in my face because his eyes softened.

“Hey, you,” he said softly. “It’s been a while.”

~ 20 minutes prior ~

“So how about you come over and make dinner with me later after I get out of my class?”

“Sounds good. What are we making? And will he mind?” I completed my doodle of a plate of spaghetti on the top right corner of my page.

My best friend waved a hand dismissively. “Who cares if he minds? High school was forever ago. And that spaghetti you’re drawing sounds like a good idea for dinner. I’ll have to see if I still have some noodles though.”

“He still has a grudge against me, you know that. Blames me for everything even though he was at fault too.”

She rolled her eyes. “Yea I know. Just text me before you come over, okay?”

I chucked my pen cap across the table at her and smiled.

She batted it to the floor and started gathering up her textbooks and papers. “I have to go right now if I want to make it to the restroom before class starts.”

“Pick up my cap before you go please.”

She snorted. “Pick it up yourself. You threw it at me.”

“Pretty please?” I scrunched up my face in a pout at her, then dodged as the pen cap flew at my face. “Thanks, love. Have fun in class.”

“Remember to text me,” she called back as she walked towards the door. She’d left a math book and some papers with equations on the table.

“Wait! You forgot these!” I started up from my chair. She shook her head and said inaudible. The door swung shut and I sat back down, slightly confused. _I guess I’ll bring them to her place when I go over._ I pulled the books and papers closer to look at. I wasn’t taking a math class this semester, but it wouldn’t hurt to brush up on it. I worked quietly for ten minutes before I heard the door swing open again. Figuring it was another student, I didn’t bother looking up. A familiar voice made my pen freeze in mid-writing.

“You mind getting my stuff for me from that table?”

“That one? There’s a chick sitting there. Chicks are crazy. I don’t mess with them, you know me. Nuh-uh T, I’ll stay right here. You go get your own stuff.”

I heard a sigh, then footsteps in my direction. My eyes stayed focused on the paper I was writing on, my face impassive and carefully neutral. The chair across from me scraped against the floor as it was dragged out, letting out a soft creak as someone sat down.

 _List the values of sin_ – I read off the papers adjacent to my notebook without looking up, just before a large hand descended on top and attempted to drag it away. My own hand shot out to grab the other end of it, stopping him.

“These belong to me. Why do you have them?” His familiar voice made me inwardly flinch, but my grip on the papers didn’t falter.

“They’re for practice,” I said softly. “I didn’t take a math course this semester.”

His hand jerked slightly, but mine didn’t give. The words I’d written down began to blur in my left eye. I blinked as hard as I could to clear my vision.

“Let me finish this page.” My voice broke a bit. “Please.” _How embarrassing. I hope he didn’t hear that._

Slowly, his hand released the paper. Only then did I dare to glance up at him. The eyes of a boy I once knew looked back at me from across the coffee table. Even though they were narrowed and tense with frustration, they were still as vivid as I remembered. My throat tightened as the memories came flooding back. He must’ve seen something in my face because his eyes softened.

“Hey, you,” he said softly. “It’s been a while.”

I couldn’t look away and just mutely nodded. My memories did not do justice to how beautiful his eyes were. They were the exact hue of forest leaves touched by the morning sunlight. Never in my life had I seen prettier eyes than his. He looked down at my notebook and cleared his throat.

“I asked Lea to get this for me… Since I’m not in school right now. Just to practice.”

Realizing how uncomfortable I was making him with my staring, I directed my gaze down to my notebook too and said, “Yea, me too. You were really good in math in high school.”

“High school. Feels like it’s been forever, huh?”

“High school was a nightmare.” I couldn’t stop my voice from breaking, nor the tears from falling down and smearing the ink on my page.

He made a noise of assent. “About what happened then –" 

“Look, I know you blame me for everything,” I abruptly cut him off. “Even though it was your fault too. Well, I’m sorry, okay? Just accept my apology and get over it. Because I can’t seem to. There was no closure, no nothing to help me get over. Do you know how much I loved you, Taylor? Do you know how much you hurt me? It was so hard waking up every morning, dreading the chance that I would see you at some point in the day. I thought about dying every day. I’ve been trying my hardest to get through life and here you come, waltzing in through the door. You taught me how to love, then you just _ripped_ that away from me. Not once, but twice.”

A weight lifted off my chest after my outburst. I’d wanted to say it to his face for the longest time, but we’d never seen each other since high school. He sat there, stunned into silence. My pen had fallen to the floor. Blinded by my tears, I bent down and fumbled around on the floor for it under the table. I heard Taylor’s chair push back. _Is he leaving?_ A hand pushed my pen into my groping hand and I sat back up. I brushed my sweater sleeve across my eyes. He stood up from his kneeling position and walked around to sit in the chair next to mine.

“It was a mistake doing that to you. I know I’m partially responsible for that mess. It was just easier to put the blame on someone else.” He took a deep breath and gently pulled me into a hug. I looked up at him. _Could I really believe his words? He seems genuinely sorry._ My heart was thudding against my chest from how close he was. I couldn’t tear my eyes away from his. Here I was, trying to get over this guy, but right now I felt like high school me again. He closed his eyes and slowly pressed his forehead to mine. Breathing in his familiar scent brought back more memories – memories of how happy I’d been with him. My eyelids slid shut and I felt my muscles relax.

A cough interrupted our moment. “This is a bit awkward. I’ll wait over by the door.”

“Don’t tell Lea anything about today.”

“Sure, T. Didn’t see anything.” Taylor’s friend’s voice diminished as he moved away from us.

I made to move away, but his arm around my shoulder kept me against him. “Stay, please. I miss this.”

I cracked open my eyes and saw him looking at me. I was very much in danger of drowning in those liquid emerald pools, but I couldn’t move or look away. His lips were suddenly on mine, and I could taste his unspoken apology on my lips.

My vision went dark again as my eyes closed once more.


End file.
